


Bath Time

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, Lime, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Sango and Kagome occupy themselves away from their husbands.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my A-Z Meme, "Family - Sango/Kagome" prompt from [](http://amelia-seyroon.livejournal.com/profile)[amelia_seyroon](http://amelia-seyroon.livejournal.com/).

Sango lets out a heavy sigh, and she hears an owl hoot somewhere in the forest. She leans her head back, her hair sticking on her back and floating under the surface of the water. She feels a warm body behind her, pressed against her and sliding over her skin. She moans, and she can feel Kagome’s breath on the nape of her neck as she roams her hands down her back, kneading the tense muscles.

“Feels good,” Sango says delightfully. Kagome chuckles, and when Sango feels the young woman’s breasts rub against her, she tenses slightly until Kagome’s hands relax her once again.

“What’s wrong?” Kagome asks, sensing the distress in her silent friend.

“It’s just that… Inuyasha isn’t bothered by…_this_?” Kagome pulls her hands away, and Sango confronts her with a worried frown.

“No…at first, he didn’t understand it. I tried explaining to him it doesn’t mean anything…” Kagome sees Sango’s raised eyebrow. “I mean, it won’t jeopardize our marriage.” Kagome raises her chin and says good-naturedly. “I just tell him he doesn’t understand women. He probably wouldn’t believe me if I told him we were _bored_.”

Sango nods, and after a beat, she snorts. “Miroku wants to watch.”

“Tough luck for him,” Kagome says. “Sango, we _need_ this. Our husbands leave us alone to have all the fun and fight demons, and we go through the stresses of having children, raising our families and doing housework. We deserve some relaxation.”

The young woman slides closer to her in the water. Slowly, she lifts up her hands and Sango watches as Kagome continues her touches, tracing her hands over Sango’s shoulders and over the swell of her breasts. Sango closes her eyes, and both women shift in the water as she leans back against the walls of the hot spring.

“Where did you learn to do this?” Sango sighs.

“You don’t learn; you just know.” Sango opens her eyes and meets Kagome’s expression. “Sango, we know what our own bodies want.”

“I know, I just wish I didn’t feel strange about it,” Sango mutters.

“Strange how?” Kagome asks, her hands trailing down over Sango’s stomach.

“That I enjoy it too much,” Sango confesses. Kagome’s hands pause and the younger girl smiles lightly. Sango blinks, and her friend is closer to her, and she can feel Kagome’s breathing against her chin. Cautiously, Sango reaches out a hand and runs her fingers though Kagome’s soft hair.

Kagome moves in and kisses her lips tenderly and then backs away. “It’s just a massage.”

“Then what was that?” Sango whispers teasingly to her.

“You’re no fun, you know,” Kagome huffs, and she tries to move away, but Sango pulls her arm and her friend falls into her lap.

“One of us has to worry about this,” Sango says.

“You wake up and go to bed worried, and Naraku has long been dead,” Kagome counters, and Sango cracks a smile from that. “I know you too well.”

Sango pulls her back, her mouth over hers as the water suddenly starts to feel hotter. Their lips smack loudly as they part, and Sango eyes her suspiciously. “Are you sure Inuyasha isn’t going to kill me for this?”

Kagome glances over her shoulder, and when she returns to Sango’s stare, frenetic hands are already pulling her closer and sliding down the small of her back.

“Well, he hasn’t killed you yet,” Kagome says cheerfully between kisses.

Sango sighs against her mouth and says. “I take it they _are_ watching?”

Kagome wraps her legs around Sango as she leans back. Sango moans unhappily as the young woman breaks a long kiss and grins at her teasingly.

“Don’t look at me. It’s _your_ husband that’s coerced him,” Kagome says.

Sango feels the heat on her cheeks from a blush. Suddenly, she pouts, and Kagome tucks a hair behind the slayer’s ears. Kagome leans in and lays a soft peck on Sango’s cheek, hugging her tenderly. She sighs gently and nuzzles Sango’s cheek.

“It’s no fun when they’re watching,” Sango says, glaring over Kagome’s shoulder into the deep forest.

“But it can be,” Kagome says, slightly amused. She pulls Sango’s head toward her as the slayer complies. Bodies slide together, rippling the warm water around them as hands roam and kisses set out to wander. Female laughter becomes the music of the forest.

Curious husbands look on in the distance, jealous and enthralled.

END


End file.
